


As Soft as the Room is Warm

by Eottoghe



Series: The Cuddle Chronicles [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 13:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eottoghe/pseuds/Eottoghe
Summary: When neither Jihoon nor Soonyoung can sleep, they find themselves in each other's company. It may take some time and a toggle with the thermostat, but a little bit of warmth can go a long way.





	As Soft as the Room is Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! What's up?
> 
> This is the extra SoonHoon chapter to the original installment of Cuddle Chronicles (the Jeongharem fic). I was going to add it as another chapter, but thought it worked best as a stand alone. Meaning, you don't have to read the other fic to understand this (but you totally should anyway XD).
> 
> It's short and meant to be just a cute little addition, but please enjoy it anyway!

**_One new message!_ **

 

 

_**Soonyoung:** are you sleep? _

 

_**Jihoon:** umm no? _

 

**_Soonyoung:_ ** _what are you doing?_

 

_**Jihoon:** I was just about to head out_

 

_**Soonyoung:** out where? Its past midnight_

 

_**Jihoon:** and I'm a grown man and I can go out past midnight if I want._

 

_**Soonyoung:** well so am I so I can go out too._

 

_**Jihoon:** just go back to be_ -

  
  
"Shit! You scared me. Let go. Let go." Jihoon kept his voice down, but his tone sharp. Soonyoung had snuck behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist right when he was bending down to slip his shoes on.

"If anyone saw this, it could be quite the compromising position." Soonyoung giggled into the shorter's ear, but immediately let go once he felt a sharp jab to his ribs. "Fine. Ow, that hurt."

"It was supposed to." Jihoon growled quietly while pulling on his other shoe. "What are you doing? Go back to sleep."  
  
"I couldn't sleep so I'm coming with you."  
  
"You don't even know where I'm going."  
  
"Doesn't matter. I'd follow you anywhere."  
  
Jihoon snickered. "Cut that out. If you're coming, hurry up.” He tossed the words behind him without even checking to see if the other was following. Of course he didn’t have to because like Soonyoung said, _he’d follow him anywhere_.

Soonyoung quickly slipped on a random pair of shoes. They were neither his nor matching, but they fit just fine for his purposes.

 

The cool night air was refreshing as they made the short walk to the building.

"It's gotten kind of cold hasn't it?" Soonyoung tried to walk closer, stretching out a long arm to dangle over the shorter boy’s shoulder. Jihoon instead pushed him aside, hiding a tiny smile.

"Not that cold.”

"Hmmm… where are we going?"

"Studio."

"You're trying to work this late?" It wasn’t really a surprising thing though. Soonyoung knew that Jihoon would stay up way past the others, working on a melody trapped inside of his ingenious head. It was something he’d always looked up to and admired about the boy. But, it also led him to worry indubitably about his health. He could count the amount of times Seungcheol carried the sleeping boy home or had to drag him to the dorm, despite his reluctance.

"I have a song in my head and I can't get it out."

"Ahh." So Soonyoung basically signed up to be ignored for hours as Jihoon plucked away at black and white keys, orchestrating symphonies of clashing accidentals and resolving harmonies. It was at least better than last time when he’d been all around rejected.

  
  
When they got there, the recording studio was a bit chilly so Soonyoung found himself playing with the thermostat. He’d been scolded several times for bumping the temperature a few degrees higher as Jihoon claimed the cold helped him stay alert. But, Jihoon was too busy, immediately going to work in front of the keyboard.

After a while, Soonyoung sat beside him with his chin propped on a hand. Restless, he changed positions again and laid his head on the desk, staring at the determined boy ahead of him.

Jihoon was soft.

His disheveled brown hair fell just above his eyes, the tips curling in over his forehead. He'd run thin fingers through his bangs if it bothered him just enough. The way it drifted back in messy little strands made Soonyoung want to reach out and push it back himself. It would be soft, undoubtedly, because he was soft. Underneath the rigid shell Jihoon liked to put up, Soonyoung could feel the calming power radiating behind his soft features.

His straight angled eyes, concentrated deeply on the piece of sheet music in front of him. He observed the smooth curve of his nose to his dimpled cheeks. His tongue poked out, licking his soft lips, pink as blossoming buds. His hands—small and delicate yet strong and calloused tapped a rhythmic pattern. Years of playing and passion were evident in his hands and that was one more thing Soonyoung had grown to love about the boy.

He was _so_ soft and he could find himself trapped in that comforting aura like a vivid dream he never wanted to wake up from.

"What are you looking at? You’re making me feel weird." Jihoon chuckled _. And this same creature was notorious for ruining the mood._ His hardworking, soft, _mood-killing_ Lee Jihoon. _Sigh_.  
  
Soonyoung smiled anyway, an idea popping into his head. "I'll be back."

  
  
As the night progressed with Jihoon hunched over the same black and white keys and note-littered paper, Soonyoung ran around trying to make sure he was comfortable. Refilling his water bottle when he ran out, warming up some coffee for him, and buying snacks from the vending machine were among the list of his services. And when it reached half past three, Soonyoung knew it had been enough for one night. Jihoon was absorbed in the warmth of the room and his head began to bob as gravity pulled him gently into sleep. Soonyoung walked over, placing both hands on his shoulders.

"Okay. You need to rest now, Hoonie."

"Don't call me that." Jihoon swatted him away, but was fighting with himself just to stay upright. "I can get one more verse out."

"I think that's enough for now. You did a good job. You did good." Soonyoung cooed and basically hauled the boy out of his chair and to the couch along the other wall. He protested and complained the entire way there but eventually allowed the other to sit him down. He crossed his legs on one end of the couch and laid his head on the back of it. Soonyoung mirrored him on the other side. 

"Soonyoung?" Jihoon called out.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you come?"

Hmm… Well Soonyoung couldn’t think of a legitimate reason so he couldn’t give a legitimate answer. He didn't know why when he couldn’t sleep his first instinct was to text Jihoon. He didn't know why he'd rushed out of bed so quickly, nearly tripping over his own feet. He didn't know why he blindly followed Jihoon everywhere despite the unknowingness of the destination. And he didn’t know why in this moment the heat from the air vents had become so much more overbearing.

He loved him.

But he loved all his members.

But that giddy feeling he got in his stomach or the tingle in his toes each time Jihoon smiled at his antics—those were... different. Those were precious things that he only felt around him and he didn't quite understand it himself, but knew that he didn't necessarily need a reason. He just liked being around him.  
So he settled for that.

"I just like being around you."

"Hmm." Jihoon hummed and looked inquisitive before sighing and relaxing deeper into the cushions. "I just like being around you too."

"Oh?" Soonyoung wasn't expecting that. If anything, he thought Jihoon found him annoying. He'd said it enough times to convince him that he was, in fact, _the world’s biggest nuisance to society_. This new side of Jihoon—the soft side—encouraged Soonyoung to try something. "So then... you maybe wanna cuddle?"

The glare he got was enough to wilt that confidence.

"Don't push it." Jihoon muttered out. But after a few suspended seconds of silence, Jihoon slowly—so slowly Soonyoung hadn't noticed at first—scooted his way closer to the other.

It took some awkward adjusting but soon they were close together on the cramped couch, spooning each other in a way that could make any frozen heart melt. Jihoon's heart was thumping hard in his chest, a testament to his nervousness. The arms encompassing him felt... nice. It felt like protection and comfort and finally letting himself go.

"If you tell anyone, you're dead." Jihoon warned as a threat, but his smile was undeniable.

"It'll be our little secret."

 

And it would remain their own little secret...

  
  
_(That is, until Seungcheol dropped in to check on them the next morning. He couldn’t help but to snap a quick picture of the cuddly couple then disappeared as if he’d never been there.)_

 

Maybe it was the newfound warmth from the raised temperature in the studio. Maybe it was the newfound warmth from the arms tightly encircling his small body. Whatever it was, Jihoon knew he loved that feeling.

He could get used to this.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos appreciated!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr! @eottoghe


End file.
